


Harder to Breathe

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblaine Affaires- Spring Fling 2016, day 1 challenge- soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine find themselves together, and sort of alone, in NYC during Spring Break of their junior year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was having computer issues at the time, I only posted these fics to tumblr and now, finally, am ready to share them here. Un-beta'd in my haste so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Inspired by three Maroon 5 songs; Feelings, Hands All Over, and One More Night; plus named after another
> 
> For @baksunrps on tumblr for also inspiring me.

_I got these feelings for you_

_And I can’t help myself no more_

_Can’t fight these feelings for you_

_No, I can’t help myself no more_

It’s a surprise when Sebastian ends up in New York, staying at the same hotel that he and Cooper are booked into for the week. Blaine tries not to read too much into it. But as the days go by and Sebastian leaves himself completely at their disposal, spending countless hours a day with him, and sometimes Cooper, Blaine can’t help but feel special.

_Put your hands all over me_

_Please talk to me, talk to me_

_Tell me everything, is gonna be alright_

The jetted tub in Sebastian’s room has been taunting them for days. After a long day of sight seeing, Blaine jumps at Sebastian’s invitation. He feels vulnerable as he lifts the hem of his tee shirt, peeling it up and over his head; his scars like a road map printed on his torso. Sebastian is gentle, and compassionate as his fingers lightly trace over the silvery lines and asks hushed questions. Despite the scars, Blaine feels revered.

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I’ll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I’ll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

The champagne and the heat of the tub soon have Blaine as pliant and relaxed as can be. Sebastian is flirty, attentive, and gentle. Blaine moves from his spot beside the other boy and is soon straddling his lap. His lips brush against Sebastian’s forehead, press against the tip of his nose, trail along his jaw and down his neck. Delighted in the response he gets from Sebastian, Blaine continues, and it isn’t too long before they’re out of the tub, naked, and tangled in the sheets.


End file.
